Who's The Best Gift
by JAnimeHaki
Summary: Lucy opens up her present one by one and somehow led her to a kinky situation. ..."Now, you're mine alone…and I want you to let it all out just for me."...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my first attempt to write oneshot lemon. Read and review. *nosebleed* Ow, not again! DX  
**

* * *

Lucy goes towards her calendar that hangs on her dining wall. "This is it. There is only a day left till the big day." Lucy looks at it with a mixture of anticipation, happiness and nervousness. Lucy turns her head to her right and sees many presents from last night's party on her coffee table. She and Laxus are celebrating their end of bachelorhood with their guild's mate at their guild. She smiles just thinking about their last night event. She goes to her living room and sits at her sofa then looks at her clock in her living room debating about something.

_Hm, Laxus will be here in the next 15 minutes._ She looks at her presents then back at the clock. _I'm sure I've enough time to change my cloths after I open them._ She thought to herself. She begins to open her present one by one.

"Okay, first one is…this one." Lucy takes the blue color wrapper present and opens it. "It's a key encyclopedia." She checks the card inside the box and it writes Levy's name. She chuckles. "Thanks Levy-chan."

"And the next one is…" She picks another present and this time it's a red color wrapper. She checks the owner of the present and it's belongs to Natsu's. _Hm, I wonder what kind of present he'll give me._ She mused. She opens and saw the cutest baby crab with the same size of her palm she ever seen.

"Aw, it's so cute. I never thought Natsu would give me this kind of stuff." She put the crab on her left palm and presses the main button in the middle of the crab's body. Its body turns its color from dark red to glowing red and its body becomes warm. Then all of sudden, the crab pinch Lucy's thumb.

"Ouch! Hot…hot!" She shakes her hand wildly and eventually the crab slips from her thumbs and falls on the floor. The sound of Natsu's laughing hardly as if mocking her suddenly appears from the crab before it ends at the same time as its color turns back into normal.

She grits her teeth while fisting her hands, trying to stop herself from smashing that crab. "Natsu…"

She try to calm her emotion by continue picking another present and this time its black and white color wrapper. She sees the tag and its written Gray's name. She is debating again whether to open it or not but choose to open it anyway regardless the consequence she might get. _Hopefully I'm not regretting this._ Once she opens, she saw an icy rose waiting to bloom.

"I…it's beautiful. Never knew he's the romantic type." Lucy said gleefully." She picks up the rose and it blooms slowly the moment it feels her touches. _Wow._ Suddenly, the petals change and it confuses her. The petals eventually change into a naked Lucy. The naked Lucy poses an erotic pose and gives her a blow kiss. Blood rush through her face. Her whole body is trembling with embarrassment and anger that she quickly put it back to its rightful place.

It seems Natsu is not the only one who irritates her. "You're both dead!"

Her clock rings the bell bringing her full attention on reality. "Oh no, I need to open one more present before continuing it later though I still have another 10 more minutes left." She chooses the smallest present among all. When she opens it, there is a small crystal bottle with a card. She takes the card and read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Your grampa here would like to give you a present for your upcoming marriage with my stupid grandson. Its scent gives you euphoria just like its name._

_Your cute grampa,_

_Makarov_

She sweats dropping but pick up the bottle nonetheless. "Euphoria..." _It has a nice ring to it._ She thought while smiling. She decides to open the bottle and take a sniff, wanting to smell the scent of it. The bluish magic evaporates just below her nostril and she inhales it. _It smells good_. She yawns. _But I feel kinda hot and… _She blinks her eyes repeatedly desperate to stay awake before closing her eyes_ …sleepy._ Her body slump on her sofa and she falls asleep.

Minutes pass quickly and there is a knock on her door that keeps on knocking for a while. "Lucy, are you there?" A male voice can be heard outside of her apartment before the sound of her door been unlocked.

"I'm coming in." The said male comes in her house before locking it back.

Once he is inside, he sees Lucy on her sofa."Lucy, there you are. Why didn't you open or answer me when I'm asking?"

There is no respond coming from her so he walks toward her. "Lucy?"

He gasps at the sight of is sleeping but it's not the sight of her sleeping that makes him gasps, it's the way she wears. She is wearing her light blue nightgown that ends above her knee. The nightgown shows her beautiful curvaceous body nicely which cause a huge sensation stirring down his groin. The transparent of her nightgown which can see-through her panties makes him even harder to restraint himself from ravishing her right then and there. He needs to wake her up now or he'll end up doing something he regrets later.

He sits beside her and shook her gently from her deep slumber. "Lucy, wake up." He notices something is not right but he don't know what is it so he just shrug it off as if it is nothing to worry about.

Lucy slowly blinks her eyes open and then looks at him in the eye. She touches and rests her hand on his cheek. "Laxus…" She kisses him. For a moment there, he only thought it's going to be a chaste kiss like the usual but he was wrong. The kiss slowly turns into a passionate kiss when she licks his lower lips as if prodding him to open. Laxus moan by her ministration so she takes this chance to slip her tongue in his mouth, exploring and tasting every part she explored.

Their tongues' battling for dominance now but his sense from before coming back and it's disturbing. He _really_ needs to find out because Lucy never behaves like this before. He reluctantly pulls away from her kiss unintentionally brings out a string of saliva connects between their kiss and eventually drips down their mouth. They both are panting for air. "Lucy, what's gotten into you today?

She confuse at his word. "What-"

Laxus continue again before letting her finish her sentences. "You've never been this…bold before in our entire relationship." Then, he smells something different and the more he inhales it, the more his yearns for her grows stronger. He grits his tongue while trying really hard to restraint himself yet again from succumbing to his desire.

"I-I don't know. I feel this strange feeling after I open grampa's present." She shows him the bottle and the card. Laxus groan at the card he was reading. Lucy confuse at Laxus reaction so he ask him.

"What's wrong?" Lucy grabs Laxus's hand and holds it while looking at him worriedly.

Laxus look at her and said something she shouldn't expect. "I think we should stay away from each other till our wedding day."

Lucy is shock at what he says and it confuses her even more. The dreadful feeling and sadness comes at her simultaneously as she thinks of many unpleasant possibilities that might happen. "What? Why?"

"Because, I don't think I could protect you from what I might gonna do to you if we stay a bit longer." Lucy looks at him as if telling him to continue explaining even further. He slowly takes a deep breath and explains to her.

"That euphoria gramps mention is used to heighten the…pressure, to anyone who inhales it. Gramps told me about it back when I was just a teenager and said he would give it to me once I'm married. I thought it was just joke, stupid pervert gramps." He muttered the last part which Lucy caught listening and she giggles.

She gives Laxus a quick kiss. "At least I'm doing it with _you_ instead of someone else." Laxus blood suddenly boils with rage just thinking about Lucy making love with other man than him. She cares his cheek when she senses the sudden change of emotion in him.

"I want _you_ to be my first, Laxus." She ends her statement by kissing him passionately and this time Laxus kisses her back that matches her own desire. Soon they broke their kisses gasping for air.

"Don't you want to do this on our first night?" Laxus looks at her in the eye searching for a sign that she might regret later or a second thought.

Lucy sees the wild hunger in his eyes like a starving beast trapping in his cage waiting to get his prey anytime. She never had seen anyone who looks at her like that. It gives her a strange feeling yet pleasant for her and it grows even stronger. She smiles at him radiantly. "It doesn't matter to me as long as it's you."

Laxus gives in to his desire and kiss her. He hugs her waist and slowly pulls her towards him. Lucy straddles onto his lap while putting her arms around his head pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. She broke their kiss once more. "What about the neighbors? They might hear us." She blushes at the thought of her neighbor hearing every word of their love making.

Laxus chant a spell that could make Lucy's room soundproof as Lucy watches the room takes its magic effect. Once finish chanting, Laxus embrace her and leans forward so he could whisper something to her ear. "Now, you're mine alone…and I want you to let it all out just for me." He whisper huskily then lick and nibble her earlobe.

She shudders in his embrace by his words and touches. She moans when Laxus goes to kissing her neck then licking it, tasting her soft skin before nibbling to mark her as his own. Laxus groping Lucy's body feeling and memorizing every touch of every part of her body on his hand and the way she moans to his touches. It is so intoxicating that he can't get enough from just exploring it. The way Laxus gives her body attention they need arouse her that she accidentally grinds her hip towards the bulge of his pants. Laxus groan in respond and continue kissing down to her cleavage while slowly undressing each other's cloths. Now, the only piece of her garment that covers her body is her panties. Lucy blushes as she is almost naked in from of Laxus who is only with his boxer. Lucy takes her chance by looking at his muscular body. She never sees him like this in a close range before thus giving her the urge to touch his muscular abdomen and feel its movement beneath her touch as he breathes. She just realizes that Laxus looks intently at her. The image of Lucy naked with only her panties covering her womanhood while straddling him on his lap carves into his memory. Laxus notice Lucy shift uncomfortably on his lap at his intent gaze.

He smiles at her while stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. "You look stunningly beautiful, Lucy."He closes the gap between their mouth and Lucy smiles in their kiss.

The kiss is slow and lazy as he takes time enjoying the moment while exploring her mouth once more. He doesn't want to rush things and misses the details of the moment they spent their time together.

_Gosh, he's a great kisser._ She thought while enjoying every moment of it.

Laxus moves his attention from her mouth to her breast. He licks her hard nipple then suck while using his tongue to move encircle giving her pressure. Next, he uses his hand to grope her breast massaging before he pinch her hard nipples. He repeats it on her other breast. The sensual sensations strike down to her very core of her sensitive womanhood like a small river flowing across the stream pool which cause Lucy to arch her back towards him. Laxus uses his other hand to travel down inside her panties, rubbing her clit. He wants her to feel good and enjoy every moment it. He wants her to feel special on her first time.

"Laxus…" Lucy whimpers from his sensual touch.

Her wetness and the scent of her arousal is enough for his member to throb painfully under his boxers. Lucy stroke the bulge formed in his pants.

"I can't wait it anymore." She says while Laxus groans in respond.

He kisses her then help her undress the final garment. He can see the sticky wetness clearly on her womanhood. Lucy stops him when he is about to undress his boxer.

"No, let me." She smiles at him adoringly and he nod.

He fist his hand tightly in attempt to control himself from ripping his boxers and taking her virginity away on the spot when she kisses the bulge of his boxers before taking it off. She is shock at his massive manhood after she discards his boxers. _Will that going to fit?_ Laxus smirks at her reaction as if reading her mind.

He pulls her closer to him while she straddles him and wraps her legs around his waist. "Don't worry. We'll take it slow." He whispered then kisses her hungrily.

He uses this moment to slowly enter inside of her. She cried in pain in their kiss as she feels unbearably pain from her inner wall slowly getting stretch. Laxus pat lovingly on her back to comfort her and to soothe her pain while waiting for her to get used to his size. Finally, his whole member fills inside of her. When she looks at him and nod, he takes this opportunity to thrust into her in and out slowly. He holds back his desire to thrust into her hard and fast as he never feels so tight, hot and drench. She wraps her arms around his shoulder and moans loudly every time he hits her womb. Laxus takes this sign as a signal for him to remind himself the place of her most sensitive part.

The feeling of pain soon replaces with pressure and there is nothing she wants at the moment than feeling more of him inside of her. "Laxus…more…you can use your pace now…" She rides with him and heighten the pressure tenfold which encourage him more.

He doesn't need to be told twice so he thrust into her hard and fast. He growls as he sees his member in and out of her. He likes the sight every time he pulls out, her wetness coating his member and her fluid drips out from her by his hard and fast thrust. It heightens his pressure and arousal even more. Lucy feels hotter and strange every time Laxus hits her womb over and over again. Her urges to release getting stronger and stronger every time he hit her most sensitive spot. He grits his teeth as he feels her inner walls wrapping around his member tightly than before. She screams his name as she releases her climax and making Laxus's member even more drench.

_I never knew love making feels this good._ She thought in her sated bliss.

"Fuck, I can't get enough of you, Lucy." He holds his climax and led Lucy to lay down on her sofa while their bodies still shamefully connect to each other.

He begins to thrust into her and hitting her all the right spot again without giving her times to regain herself from her climax. Lucy mewls while digging her nails onto his shoulder leaving mark as she feels his member throbbing wildly inside of her. The sound she makes is like music to his ears and he intent to hear more of it. He quickens his pace into demonic speed when he feels the pain from her nails and the pressure from their love making which encourages his pace. The sound and scent of their love making fills the whole room. He feels his member getting wrap tighter and tighter.

"Cum for me again." He growl while gripping her bottom but not too tightly and pulls his member till only the tip inside of her then slam hard into her most sensitive part. He repeats it over and over again which gradually getting quicker again. She moans loudly as she finally cum her second release. He is unable to hold his climax even further as the feelings of his member being wraps while her inside extracting her fluids simultaneously, becomes unbearable for him. He groans and bites her neck that connects to her shoulder as he cum hard inside of her. She smiles in sated pressure as she absorbs the feeling of him jerking his seeds deeply inside of her.

Once, he regains his composure from his released, he licks the bite mark to soothe her pain away. Lucy shift to get more comfortable side of his weight on her that she accidentally grinds her hips harder which causes Laxus to growl at the sudden pressure. "Looks like you want more."

"Laxus…" Lucy unable to continue her words when Laxus kisses her.

"I'm gonna make love to you again and again till you scream my name for more." He kisses her again and lick her other earlobe before whispering to her again.

"I'm still lust for you, Lucy." He licks from her neck to her jaw while continue whispering erotic words that arouses her. His flaccid member becomes hard as a rock again ready to slam into her once more.

He positions himself by laying on the sofa and Lucy on top of him. Later, he thrust upwards hard and fast encouraging her to ride him with the same pace he set for her. Both of them moan in ecstasy as the pressure taking over their body. Lucy puts her hands on his hard muscular chest and rides his member harder and faster.

"Damn, that's feels good Lucy." He grips her waist and helps her lifts her body up and down on his hard member. He can see Lucy's breast bouncing as she rides him hard and the stickiness between their pelvises from Lucy's dripping sticky fluids. He decides that he loves this erotic scene in front of him. Her bouncing breast is so hard to resist as if begging him for attention. He licks his lips then uses one of his hands to grab her breast while he suck her other breast. She arches her back towards him, loving the pressure he gives her. The urge of wanting for more increases as time passes by. Exhaustion slowly taking a toll on her that she lay on his chest using her elbow on her sofa to support her weight but her rides never cease as it feels too good to slow down.

"It feels so good." Lucy moans.

"Damn, you're so wet inside, so intoxicating." Laxus continue thrusting her hard and fast like there's no tomorrow.

They change their position once more for more pressure. Laxus is now behind Lucy while she bends down waiting for him to enter her again. He holds his throbbing member and positions it on her entrance; soon, he enters her with one swift. She moans feeling her walls being filled again. He starts to slam his member into her all the right spot. She whimpers when her inner wall suddenly feels empty without his member but he surprises her by entering her suddenly and thrust extra hard, hitting her womb.

"So damn good." He repeats it harder and faster with a growing desire. He can feels his pre-cum slip out from his member thrust after thrust for holding back his climax for too long. Her hot and drench inner walls starts wrapping his member so tightly to unbearably pain. He can't get enough of this feeling.

"Laxus, I'm gonna…ah!" She releases her climax without finishing her sentence. Laxus keeps on thrusting her never ceasing his pace when she cum. After one final thrust, he comes hard inside of her to the point of over-flowing. Laxus moans in sated bliss as he lay on her back using his hand on her sofa to support his weight while his other hand hug her around her waist.

They both are panting hard for air at their love making. He whispers to her that causes her to wide her eyes. "More." With that statement, he continues to thrust into her. He gives in to his manly instinct to make love to her again and again as the magic continue dominating his senses. It seems the magic gives stronger _effect_ on the dragon slayer.

Whenever she thought it was over once they releases their climax, Laxus regain his composure then continue to thrust into her hard and fast again and again. Soon, her body sore and her legs feel so numb at their continuous love make. Lucy mewls as Laxus thrust her from behind. Lucy is currently straddles him on his lap while Laxus massaging both her breast, licking and nibbling from her shoulder to her jaw. She can feel her inner wall clench his member tightly again that she can feel the texture of his manhood, hard throbbing member with pre-cum leaking from the tip. She goes to hold his groin, pumping and massaging it sending waves of waves of pressure to him.

Laxus moans loudly and arching his back. "Do it again."

Lucy continues pumping and massaging his groin before slowing her ministration as if teasing him. Unable to hold back any longer, he grip both her wrist then slam his member into her harder and faster giving in to his manly instinct. His speed quicken in desperation for a release. They both come hard as they scream each other's name in ecstasy. When they both regain themselves from their climax, they lay on the sofa cuddling each other for warm.

Lucy finally realizes the reason behind Laxus coming over to her apartment. "What about the hotel reservation for our honeymoon?"

Laxus looks at his soon-to-be wife's sleepy eyes. "Don't worry." He looks at the clock then back at her. "It's noon. We still have time." He reassures her. Lucy smiles sleepily at him before closing her eyes. Laxus kisses her forehead then grab his coat that is lying on the floor next to him to cover both of their bodies before following her to sleep.

* * *

**Inside Fairy Tail's guild…**

"So…" Cana drinks her booze then wipes her mouth with her hands. "Who's the best gift?" She said particularly to no one.

Natsu perks up hearing about it. "That will be me because I'm her partner!" Natsu says proudly while pointing his thumb on his chest.

Gray laugh at his statement. "Your puny stupid crab is so useless I can squash it with me feet." Everyone looks at Natsu in speechless.

…..

…

"You know?" Happy continue eating his fish before replying again. "He knows."

"I accidently see this _sissy_…" Gray points his thumb to Natsu in disgusted look. "…making useless puny crab before he put it inside the box." Everyone in the guild snickers.

Natsu clench his fist towards Gray and lighten it with his fire magic. "Oi, fluffy pants! Don't get too girly. Ya think I didn't catch you making the flower bullshit thing." He smirks as he retaliates back.

Now it's Gray's turn to wide eyes. He is on his fighting stance ready to punch the fire wielder dragon slayer. "At least, Laxus prefer my gift over yours."

Both of them start to attack each other but stop when they feel the horrifying deathly aura that radiates from Erza. She gives the 'fight-and-you're-dead' sign of looks to both of them. They gulp and quickly act _friendly_.

"If she is the man, than mine is the best gift." Elfman said loudly as he roars.

Evergreen slaps his arm hard. "She's a woman!"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…You brats don't understand." Makarov smoke his pipe confidently while sitting on a bar. Everyone in the guild looks at him confusedly. "What she needs is a REAL gift and mine is the real one."

"Master, what do you mean _real _gift?" Levy ask wanting to know the answer. In an instant, everyone gives full attention to him as they too curious about it.

Makarov chuckles at his children's naivety. "Something, that she'll be thanking me later." He smirks proudly while smoking his pipe. "Something you need on your wedding's…" His face quickly turns into a horror that his pipe falls on the floor as realization finally dawned on him.

"What's wrong Master?" Mira ask worriedly.

Makarov looks at Mira. "I forgot to write her to use it on her wedding's night."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** You might wonder why Lucy falls asleep when she inhales the scent but not Laxus? Well, it's simple, because Lucy inhales it in more direct contact than Laxus. Also, think of it as related to my other story title 'Communication' before they married.


End file.
